Sorry
by oneinaminion
Summary: This is the 4th part in my ipod drabble. Both Rachel and Quinn made some mistakes but is it too late to say sorry?


**SO my friends I'm really sorry for taking so long but classes have been busting my ass. Without furthermore to say this is the fouth part of my ipod drabbled. Enjoy!**

It has been a few days now since she last talked to her girlfriend of a few months. This was the longest that they had ever gone without talking to each other but this time Quinn wouldn't be the first one to back out. She was right and she knew it. All of this crap started on Monday when she met Rachel at her locker only for the brunet to tell her that she had spend a lovely Sunday with Finn. Quinn knew that after Rachel had ended her relationship with Finn that both of them had agreed to stay friends but Quinn knew better than that. She saw the way Finn was always leering at her girlfriend when he thought that no one was looking and she was sick of it. She knew that they had planned to hang out on Sunday and even though Quinn wanted to be with her girlfriend she had agreed and hung out with Santana and Brittany the whole day.

 **Monday morning**

"Good morning beautiful." Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear from behind and the brunet jumped in shock.

"Quinn, you scarred me." Rachel had place a hand on her chest and looked up at her with innocent eyes.

"I'm sorry." Quinn responded with a small smile and leaned in to get her morning kiss only for Rachel to turn her head and instead of kissing her lips like she wanted to she kissed her cheek. Confused Quinn pulled back only to see Rachel nervously glancing around the hall. Quinn checked if everything was alright and only got a nod.

"I'm just a bit tired. Finn and I went to the park yesterday and he showed me how to play football." At the mention of the name Quinn growled quietly.

"That doesn't explain why I can't have my morning kiss." Quinn pouted a little and a smile graced Rachel's lips.

"Good morning." Both of them turned around at the voice that was coming from the left and looked at Finn.

"Finn." Quinn pushed out and watched the boy looking at Rachel with a soft smile.

"Good morning Finn. I hope you slept well after I beat you last night." Rachel teased him and received a chuckle in response.

"Yeah, right. I let you win because you are so tiny." Quinn watched both of them interact and her eyebrows rose higher, what was going on here?

"Okay, we need a rematch so that I can show you how much better I am." Rachel answered and closed her locker.

"Are you free today after school?" Finn asked with hopeful eyes.

"I am. I see you later." Rachel gave Quinn a peck on the cheek and left with Finn for their first class.

"What the hell?" Quinn all but yelled after them but due to the other people in the hall they wouldn't have heard her anymore.

"What up Q?" Santana playfully shoved Quinn but straightened up when she saw the blondes face.

"What's wrong Quinn?" Santana asked her again.

"Them." Quinn pointed to Rachel and Finn's back at the end of the hall. Santana only knew too well what she meant.

"Come on. We can't be late for class again. You can talk to the midget later." Santana placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder and guided her the other way to their class.

All through Monday Rachel pretty much ignored Quinn, who didn't really know what was going on anymore. When lunch rolled around Quinn walked towards the cheerios table with a heavy heart all the while watching Rachel and the rest of the glee club laughing at the other table. Normally Quinn would sit with them nowadays but she wasn't in the mood to watch Rachel and Finn interact all the while ignoring her. She knew that she would have to talk to Rachel eventually but right now she just wanted to eat lunch.

"Since when are we sitting here again?" Santana asked while placing her tray next to Quinn's and sitting down with Brittany opposite of them.

"She has been ignoring me all day. I just want to eat and then I'll see if coach needs any help." Quinn responds and shoves some lettuce into her mouth.

"You are spending time with coach voluntarily?" Santana looked at her like she had grown a second head. Before Quinn could answer someone bumped into her.

"I'm sorry Quinn." A brunet girl from the squad had bumped slightly into her while trying to get in her seat.

"That's fine Chloe." Quinn answered with a smile and moved over to make some more room on the bench. Chloe flopped down next to her and thanked her.

"Are you alright Quinn?" Chloe questioned when she watched Quinn play with her salad.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Chloe softly touched Quinn's shoulder and Quinn smiled at her.

"You got her attention now." Santana whispered into Quinn's ear. She looked over towards the table where Rachel sat and could see her staring at her and Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you Chloe but I think I'm not that hungry anymore." With that Quinn got up and dumped her food and walked out of the cafeteria under the watchful gaze of Rachel. Before Quinn could really get far she was stopped by someone calling her name, when she turned around she saw Rachel making her way towards her.

"Is everything alright?" Quinn just chuckled coldly and turned around to continue walking again.

"You haven't cared all day." She called over her shoulder and ignored the calls from Rachel. She opened the door to coach Sylvester's office because she knew Rachel wouldn't follow her here.

"Q?" Sue looked up from her desk surprised to see her here.

"I wanted to know if there is something I could help you, like preparing a routine for the cheerios."

 **Back to the present**

So all she has been doing for the last few afternoons was working on a new routine with Brittany. Santana had complained multiple times that she was cock blocking her but she didn't really care. Rachel had tried to call her but they ended up yelling at each other over the phone because Quinn accused her of something going on with Finn and Rachel answered that she probably knew what she was talking about. Ever since then they hadn't talked and neither of them had tried to contact the other.

"Quinn?" It was Chloe who came up to her after practice.

"Hey Chloe, you were great today." Quinn complimented her and could see Chloe starting to blush.

"Thank you Quinn. That means a lot coming from you." Chloe took a step closer to Quinn and started to play with the car keys in her hand. Quinn raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her to continue but when it was clear that she wouldn't Quinn asked her if she needed something.

"I was wondering if you could help me with this one step that I've not yet gotten down." Quinn agreed, it wasn't like she had anything else to do anyway and they both stayed behind to practice those few steps. Chloe didn't really need any help with the steps but that was the only way she knew how to spend time with Quinn. Unknown to both of them they were being watched by Rachel, who had stayed behind after school to talk to Quinn and try to make amends. What Rachel saw made her blood turn cold, maybe Finn was right with what he said on Sunday.

 **Sunday afternoon**

"So have you and Quinn done it yet." Finn asked casually while they watched a movie. Rachel turned towards him with a shocked expression while he was smirking.

"Finn." She hit him with a pillow and continued to stare at the television. The truth was they hadn't done it yet but she wouldn't tell that to Finn.

"Have you?" Finn tried again after a few minutes of silence.

"This is none of your business." Rachel snapped at him and he held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm taking that as a no." Rachel sighs and stopped the movie.

"If I talk to you about it can you promise that you won't be a guy about it?" Finn turned to her with a serious face and gave a nod.

"I promise Rachel. I know how important this it to you."

"Quinn and I haven't been intimate yet. We both agreed that we weren't ready yet."

"What's wrong with that?" Finn asks her, confused as to why she looks so sad.

"The thing is, we've talked about former experience and I know that she was intimate with Sam and obviously Puck. She just…she never tried anything with me."

"What are you saying Rachel? You just told me that you talked about not being ready."

"I'm afraid that she is too understanding about all of this." Rachel didn't look at Finn but at a picture of her and Quinn that was sitting on the table next to her bed.

"Are you suggesting that she is cheating on you?" Finn asks alarmed.

"No…I…I don't know." Tears were threatening to spill but Rachel wouldn't let them.

"Has she done anything that would make you think that?" Finn wasn't sure what he should do now. Quinn had cheated on him and she had cheated on Sam with Finn so her track record wasn't the best. She had sat him down once and tried to explain why she had cheated on him but he didn't think that she would ever cheat on Rachel; they seem to fit so well together.

"There is this girl on her squad." Rachel whispered.

"Chloe." Finn said and remembered the brunet that was always following Quinn during practice. He had seen it during football practice a few times.

"Do you know something? Please Finn, you have to tell me." Rachel pleaded with him. He gave a sigh.

"I know that she likes Quinn." He admitted and with that both of them were silent.

 **Back to present**

 _I know she likes Quinn._ This one sentence was repeating itself over and over in her head while she watched the two girls interact. Did Quinn like this girl too? And if she did, was there something going on between them? Before anyone could see her she made her way towards her car and drove home.

All of this went unnoticed by Quinn; she was slowly getting the feeling that Chloe didn't need any help from her thought.

"Quinn." Chloe waved her hand in front of Quinn's face when it looked like she spaced out. With a start Quinn's eyes focused on Chloe's face, which was coming closer.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Quinn asked her and saw that she was now only a few inches away from Chloe.

"QUINN!" Both girls turned around to see Finn coming at them at a fast pace.

"What?" Quinn questioned confused because she sure as hell didn't know what was going on anymore.

"I need to talk to you. Alone." He added as an afterthought at which he looked at Chloe. She bid her goodbye and left them quickly cursing Finn for his timing.

"What is it?" Quinn asked obvious.

"What is going on here? I just saw Rachel running to her car with tears streaming down her face then I come here and it looks like you are about to kiss this girl." He pointed at the receding figure of Chloe.

"Rachel was here?" Quinn was confused; they hadn't talked since Monday and now found out that Rachel was watching her.

"She wanted to apologize to you for being so stupid and letting her insecurities get to her instead of talking to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"She was afraid that you were too understanding about making the next move in your relationship and that you might be looking for it elsewhere as not to pressure her."

"She thinks I'm cheating on her?" Quinn yelled and looked towards the parking lot which was dumb because she knew that Rachel had already left.

"I told her you weren't but I might have mentioned that Chloe liked you." Finn admitted and took a step back so that he would've the chance to run away.

"I didn't know." Quinn told him while running her fingers through her hair. Before Finn could respond Quinn was running towards her car at a fast pace. She needed to make this right. When she got to the Berry house she walked straight up to the front door and knocked. The door was opened a few moments later by one of Rachel's dads.

"Hiram, is Rachel here?" Quinn asked a little out of breath.

"She is but she said that she doesn't want to see anyone." She could tell that Rachel must have told her dad something because his usual warmth towards her was gone.

"I hurt her. I hurt her really bad without knowing and I want to make it up to her. I want to apologize for being so obvious." She explained to him and could see his eyes soften.

"If she asks don't tell her I let you in. Tell her you sneaked past me or something." She gave him a grateful smile while he squeezed her shoulder in support. Slowly Quinn made her way up the stairs toward Rachel's door. She knocked but there was no answer.

"Rachel? I know that you are in there. Can I come in?" She tried the handle but the door was locked. Quinn was sure that she could hear sobbing from the other side and her heart broke knowing that she was the reason. She sat down on the floor with her back against the door.

"I'll wait out here all night until you are ready to see me." She spoke softly and leaned her head back. A few moments had past and all she could hear was her own breathing. Quinn could hear that Hiram was downstairs listening to the radio, when the song changed suddenly. Without knowing why Quinn started to softly sing along.

 _ **You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty  
You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies  
I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?  
Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness  
I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice  
By once or twice I mean maybe a couple a hundred times  
So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight  
Cause I just need one more shot at second chances**_

 _ **Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry?  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?**_

 _ **I'm sorry, yeah  
Sorry, yeah  
Sorry  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?**_

 _ **I'll take every single piece of the blame if you want me to  
But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two  
I'll go, I'll go and then you go, you go out and spill the truth  
Can we both say the words and forget this?**_

 _ **Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?**_

 _ **I'm not just trying to get you back on me  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?**_

 _ **I'm sorry, yeah  
Sorry, oh  
Sorry  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?  
I'm sorry, yeah  
Sorry, oh  
Sorry  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?**_

When she finished the last line the door suddenly opened and since she had all her weight pressed against it she fell flat on her back which knock the air out of her.

"Oh my god Quinn. I didn't know that you were leaning against the door." Rachel crouched down and brushed some strand of hair out of her face.

"Don't worry. I deserved that." Quinn answered truthfully while looking deep into Rachel's eyes.

"Nobody deserves pain." Rachel said and sat down next to where Quinn was laying on the floor.

"Least of all you! I'm so sorry that I've hurt you." Rachel just looked at her.

"Did you…?" She left the question hanging in the air.

"I would never do that to you. I know my past speaks against me but with you it's different. I love you." It was the first time Quinn had said it to anyone but she felt that the time and the person were right.

"You do?" Rachel asked.

"More than anything else in the world."With that Quinn leaned up and connected her lips to Rachel's. Both girls sighed when their lips finally connected again after such a long time.

"I see you've made up." They broke apart to see Hiram standing at the top of the stairs with a smile on his face.

"We have." Rachel beamed at him and then looked down at Quinn again.

"Will you stay for dinner Quinn?" Hiram questioned.

"I would like that."

"Nice song by the way." With that Hiram was walking down the stairs laughing. Quinn pouted at Rachel who also had a smile on her face.

"I liked it." She told her truthfully before connecting their lips again.

 **What did you guys think? Let me know.**


End file.
